Helmet chin curtains are commonly used today to protect riders from wind or cold air and to reduce the noise. However, one of the problems of chin curtains is their permeability and the degree to which they absorb moisture which ultimately result in ice formation at below zero temperatures. Understandably, frozen chin curtains are uncomfortable due to distortions caused by frost, and are less effective to isolate the rider's head from wind and noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,521 B1 (Ikeda) discloses a helmet chin cover and helmet attached chin cover made of several parts made of different material. The chin cover disclosed in Ikeda is not adapted for being used in extreme cold weather.
European patent application no. EP 2 759 218 A1 (Kim) discloses a helmet having a neck protector. The neck protector is made of several portions with the main portion made of a fabric. Here again, this neck protector is not adapted for cold weather.
There is thus a need for a chin curtain which will provide a workable solution to mitigate at least some of the aforementioned problems.